Windows in a building have long been recognized as a source of energy lost. Heat is transferred out through the windows of the building in the winter. Heat is also transferred in through the windows in the summer. Several different energy efficient window systems have been developed in recent years. One popular system widely used in commercial and residential homes has been double window pane units often referred to as thermopane glass. In this system, two panes of window glass are mounted such that a dead air space exists in the middle. Air is a poor conductor of heat, thus the system as a whole is very energy efficient. Certain systems of this type even use a gas having a lower coefficient of heat transfer than air to further minimize heat transfer.
Windows are placed in buildings as a source of light and for the occupant to view the outside. They are primarily functional in nature. However, some commercial and residential building owners demand more. They want their windows to be aesthetically pleasing as well as functional. Leaded glass is one example of a material used to produce a decorative window. Beveled glass is another example of glass used in a window to give an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Various grid systems for mounting in a window frame also exist. These systems have a grid which can hold four or more separate panes of glass. The grid itself is usually made of a decorative material such as brass. Specifically, a grid system for holding beveled glass panes in a double window pane unit is known and has met with some commercial success. The systems are pleasingly attractive. However, they are difficult to assemble by the workman. The individual pieces must be connected in some manner. Solder, adhesives or connector pins are common, though all pose on-site problems. Some of the assembled systems even tend to rattle. A grid system easy to assemble at a reasonable cost which is rattle-free in use simply does not presently exist.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a decorative art glass window grid system. The grid system is readily mounted inside a double window pane unit. It is easy to assemble and securely holds decorative art glass panes in a centered stable position. The system also offers versatility in the size of glass panes and number of glass panes.